Amándonos en la oscuridad
by arainvamp
Summary: Light Yagami es un joven estudiante que en una noche de invierno decide recoger a un borracho e inconsciente pelinegro. Ryusaki, es un joven detective encargado de resolver el caso de las muertes misteriosas de Japón, ¿qué pasará con él cuando conosca el amor y este resulte ser el asesino que buscaba? Un amor que solo puede ser visto por la oscuridad.
1. Una noche con el desconocido

**Buenas! Soy Aoi, el autor de esta historia. Espero que sea de su total agrado. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. **

...

Era una de esas típicas noches de invierno, esas que son frías y oscuras pero que tienen cierto atractivo misterioso que impulsa a la gente a salir y perderse en ella. Ese sentimiento, también embargó a cierto estudiante de cabellos marrones y ojos de igual color, Light Yagami vagabundeaba por las frías calles esperado toparse a cierta amiga con la que había quedado en encontrarse aunque en su caso el término "toparse" se interpretaba como escapar.

Mientras recorría las calles, podía notar que el frio aumentaba conforme los minutos pasaban. Necesitaba un lugar en donde refugiarse y rápido, poco a poco sentía como el frio calaba hasta sus huesos. Se detuvo frente a un pub que le llamó la atención. Era uno de esos locales que se ubican escaleras abajo y que lo único que tenían para anunciarlos era su letrero de neón, lo miró detenidamente y luego de llegar a la conclusión que no era un antro de mala muerte se decidió a entrar.

El lugar estaba lleno de diversos grupos de personas, desde personas asalariadas hasta de jóvenes universitarios. Se acerco a la barra, era el lugar más iluminado y tranquilo dentro de ese lugar. Observó su alrededor detenidamente, el ambiente no era malo, la música era tranquila y relajante sin llegar a ser aburrida, la decoración estaba en armonía y no había nada que desentonara, excepto por algo o más bien alguien.

Un chico con una cabellera oscura y desordenada se encontraba dormitando en la barra a unos cuantos asientos de él, llevaba por toda vestimenta una camiseta manga larga de color blanco y unos jeans que se veían algo gastados. Se acercó al joven pelinegro, el olor a alcohol se hacía más penetrante conforme se acercaba a este, frente al muchacho había una botella de sake vacía y unas cuantas copas mas repartidas al azar.

Light observó detenidamente el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos estaban marcados por unas muy notables ojeras pero eso no era problema, ese detalle no le quitaba el atractivo. Su rostro tenía un aire angelical, su piel era blanca como la nieve; sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones Light estiró una de sus manos y la deslizo por la mejilla del pelinegro, se sobresaltó, su piel era como porcelana, suave al tacto. El barman le dirigió una mirada un tanto sospechosa sacando a Light de su lapsus.

Retiró rápidamente la mano del rostro del muchacho desconocido y fue a sentarse a su sitio, pidió un Apple Martini y trató de concentrarse en otros asuntos que no tuvieran incluido al joven demacrado del asiento de al lado. Trató de concentrarse en su "novia", una chica rubia llamada Misa Amane a la que le gustaba referirse a ella misma como Misa Misa, de una belleza algo llamativa pero totalmente tonta, alguien definitivamente indigna de él pero que mas daba, ella era tan popular como él y ese solo hecho era el que la mantenía a su lado.

Le echó una rápida mirada al desconocido. Su celular sonó, tomó el objeto entre sus manos, rodó los ojos al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba y sin más remedio contestó el aparato.

-LIGHT-KUN!- una escandalosa voz gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que deseas Misa?- preguntó Light con una voz cansada.

-¡No puedo encontrarte! Esta vez te escondiste bien. O es que a caso –el tono de voz de la chica cambió a uno seductor- ¿me estas esperando en tu habitación?

El aludido cambió su expresión a una de asco.

-No es lo que crees Misa- dijo con un tono desganado y que para todo aquel que lo oyese denotaría una obvia repulsión hacia la otra persona, claro que la rubia lo tomó como el tono más dulce proveniente de su "caballero".

El desconocido se movió entre sueños, Light dirigió su mirada a este sin detenerse a pensar en su novia.

.

.

.

-Light, ¿sigues ahí? –la rubia expresó su preocupación.

-Si- dijo sin poder dejar de observar al pelinegro que se encontraba balbuceando entre sueños dándoles una imagen adorable y casi infantil ante los ojos de Light.

El desconocido con todo el movimiento que había hecho se encontraba al borde de la barra, un movimiento más y podría caerse. Light lo miró preocupado, seguía moviéndose en sueños y por lo visto caería.

-Lo siento Misa, debo colgar- Sin esperar respuesta el castaño finalizó la llamada, guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y se lanzó hacía el desconocido que en ese momento estaba a punto de caer si no fuera porque lo sostuvo a tiempo.

El barman le lanzó una mirada curiosa y sorprendida, _debe ser homo_, pensó antes de retomar su trabajo y dejar a ambos jóvenes de lado.

-Hey- llamó Light al desconocido que sostenía en brazos mientras trataba de acomodarlo en la mesa.

…

-Hey- volvió a repetir aún sin recibir respuesta; decidido, miró al barman y preguntó - ¿Cuánto es? – el barman le indico ambas cantidades en una sola cuenta, Light asintió y luego de pagar el monto indicado salió del local con un desconocido pelinegro inconsciente apoyado en su espalda.

-Soy un idiota- dijo para sí mismo el castaño mientras continuaba cargando al desconocido- no tenia porque pagar su cuenta, debería haberlo dejado en ese lugar- seguía recriminándose - aunque… es una belleza - sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, a lo lejos divisó un taxi, levantó la mano como podía y una vez ese se detuvo, metieron al pelinegro con ayuda del conductor. Se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a su apartamento.

Luego de unos minutos arribaron a su destino, pagó el taxi y con el chico en brazos se encaminó a su apartamento situado en el tercer piso del edificio. El cuerpo del muchacho no era pesado, si se le comparaba con algún otro chico de su edad seguro que se llegaba a la conclusión que su masa corporal era menor de la normal.

Haciendo maniobras, sacó la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura, se escuchó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Se adentró en el apartamento con el muchacho en la espalda, se dirigió a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama. Se detuvo a mirarlo, al parecer el muchacho dormía plácidamente, no se había despertado en todo el trayecto, si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba el castaño hubiese pensado que estaba muerto.

Dejando al pelinegro acostado en su habitación, Light se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, el olor a alcohol que desprendía el desconocido se le había pegado y eso era algo que él no toleraba.

Abrió la llave del agua, poco a poco el baño se fue inundando de vapor, el agua que caía era caliente, lo suficiente como para calentar su cuerpo que había estado expuesto a todo ese frío infernal. Se introdujo en la ducha y con los ojos cerrados se quedó quieto debajo del chorro de agua que manaba de la ducha, cada vez que tenía algo que pensar Light Yagami dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y conforme lo hacía sentía como su mente se despejaba de toda preocupación.

_Qué demonios. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva a un completo desconocido a su casa? Cualquier persona normal lo hubiese dejado abandonado en aquel bar sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, no es posible que me haya dejado llevar por una simple cara bonita. No, no es eso. Solo sentí pena por él. No es posible que un chico me parezca bonito, no soy gay, nunca me he sentido atraído totalmente por una chica pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten los chicos, ¿o sí? IMPOSIBLE. Soy Light Yagami, el chico más deseado de la preparatoria, no es posible que me gusten los chicos, además, tengo una novia. Aunque no se comparaba con aquel chico, él es algo fuera de lo común, su belleza es exótica._

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES- le gritó a su mente luego de analizar lo que estaba pensando. Cerró la llave de la ducha, se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño; ya en su habitación cogió una muda de ropa y se la puso sin preocuparse por su invitado.

El desconocido se movió en sueños captando la mirada del castaño, este se acercó para poder observarlo más de cerca. No sabía porque pero ese chico tenía cierta influencia sobre él que no podía ignorar. Se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba sucio así que fue en busca de una toalla húmeda para limpiarle el rostro.

Regresó a la habitación con la toalla en mano, se inclinó sobre el pelinegro y tratando de no despertarlo comenzó a pasar la toalla delicada y suavemente por su rostro; lo primero fue su frente la cual estaba cubierta por su cabello, deslizo su mano con la toalla por su nariz como si estuviera delineando las facciones del muchacho, paso a las mejillas y se detuvo en los labios.

Los labios del muchacho eran de un rosa pálido, no eran llamativos pero por alguna extraña razón incitaban a besarlos. El corazón del castaño se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero tono rosa, se sentía nervioso, poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más a esos labios que lo habían hipnotizado, sus manos tomaron el rostro del pelinegro volteándolo ligeramente para que sus labios y los labios del castaño encajaran perfectamente.

Sus labios se unieron con los del desconocido, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido recorrió su cuerpo, una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo a la vez que sentía como su cerebro se desconectaba y se alejaba de la realidad en la que se encontraba, poco a poco sentía como algo diferente a lo que usualmente sentía cuando besaba a alguien se apoderaba de su mente. Sobresaltado, se alejó del pelinegro cayendo en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación.

Sentía su respiración agitada, el latir de su corazón se había vuelto violento, aún le quedaba la sensación que diversos sentimientos encontrados le provocaban. Salió del cuarto y se detuvo frente al espejo del lavabo, observó su rostro detenidamente, estaba descompuesto, no podía mantener la calma. Eso nunca le había pasado, se sentía frustrado y confundido. Se lavó el rostro y luego se dispuso a dormir.

Ante la idea se quedó estático, no había pensado en eso, el chico desconocido estaba durmiendo en su cama y no tenía otra habitación en su departamento, a fin de cuenta era un 1K, lo suficiente para que un estudiante como él sobreviviera. Miró la cama y al muchacho en el por un largo tiempo, el cansancio le estaba venciendo, si calculaba bien eran cerca de las 3 a.m. por suerte era viernes y al día siguiente no tenía clases.

Decidido tomó una resolución, observó una vez más su cama, era de 2 plazas, ambos podían caber perfectamente y sin necesidad de incomodar al otro, sin nada más en que pensar rodeo la cama y se acostó al lado del muchacho pelinegro, le lanzó una última mirada y dándole la espalda se quedó dormido.

…

La mañana había llegado, la escasa luminosidad del sol de invierno se colaba por los lados de la cortina que cubría la ventana y cierto muchacho pelinegro se movía tratando de ignorar los fastidiosos rayos matutinos que no lo dejaban dormir. Abrió los ojos, bostezó y miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar su habitación; sin embargo ninguna de las cosas en ese lugar se le hacían conocidas, todo era diferente, algo a su lado se movió.

Completamente nervioso, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sorprendido, observó a un joven de cabellos castaños y tez algo bronceada acostado a su lado, dicho muchacho llevaba como toda vestimenta un polo blanco y un par de bóxers. Se quedó helado. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a analizar la situación.

_Esto es… esto no es posible. No recuerdo conocer a ese chico de algún lado, menos de haber entablado una conversación con él. Recuerdo que ayer dijeron que una de mis compañeras de la empresa de detectives había fallecido, estaba triste, así que decidí ir a beber como nunca lo había hecho. Entré a un pequeño bar subterráneo donde estuve tomando hasta que… hasta que… no recuerdo más. _

Con una mirada de preocupación el chico levantó las sábanas y descubrió que aún llevaba la ropa puesta, suspiró de alivio, no había pasado nada entre ellos dos pero eso no contestaba la pregunta más crucial de su mente ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar?

Dirigió su mirada al castaño que seguía durmiendo a su lado, el solo hecho de verlo le causaba curiosidad, quería despertarlo en ese momento y preguntarle quien era y porque estaba en la misma cama que él; por otro lado solo quería dejarlo dormir tranquilamente y esperar a que despertara por su cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, era la primera vez que estaba fuera de su apartamento en mucho tiempo, descalzo como estaba, se dispuso a recorrer el lugar. Lo primero que encontró fue el baño, colocó una mano en el espejo y se miró detenidamente, tenía unas ojeras que a cualquier otro le hubiesen causado angustia o miedo, a él no le asombró, esas ojeras eran ya parte de su rostro.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, una vez ahí notó que su estómago estaba hambriento, no había comido desde hacía dos días, definitivamente tenía mucha hambre. Encontró al camino que llevaba a la cocina y como si esa fuera su casa, abrió el refrigerador de dónde sacó todos los comestibles dulces posibles que pudo encontrar, con los brazos repletos de golosinas, se dirigió otra vez rumbo a la sala en donde se detuvo para acomodarse en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Encendió la tv, no sabía porqué pero sentía como si hubiese estado en ese lugar. Nada en su memoria indicaba que hubiese podido estar en ese lugar antes, él había crecido en Inglaterra, había llegado a Japón hacia un par de meses para trabajar con su colega, actualmente muerta, y que el supiera, nunca en su vida había estado ahí.

Pasaron los minutos, el pelinegro no sabía si quedarse o no en la casa de su extraño desconocido, lo más razonable era irse pero no quería hacerlo sin haberle dado antes las gracias; además, había algo del castaño que le llamaba la atención, el solo hecho de haber su rostro durmiente había logrado que su corazón latiera.

Al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro caía dormido en el cómodo sofá de la casa del castaño luego de haber comido unos deliciosos y dulces aperitivos, este se levantaba con una serie de dudas en la cabeza y pensando en donde se habría metido el pelinegro que tantas emociones había desatado en él.

Light buscó con la mirada al chico de piel pálida, al no encontrarlo, supuso que se había ido. Algo decepcionado, se dirigió al baño de su habitación en donde se despojo de toda su ropa para darse un refrescante baño; dejó que el agua cayera tranquilamente y que fluyera a través de su cuerpo quitándole todos los sentimientos de confusión que sentía.

Cerró los ojos para poder olvidar todo lo referente al desconocido; sin embargo, él estaba ahí, echado en la cama mostrándole su piel blanca como la nieve, enseñando su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Light recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, tenía que controlar el impulso que sentía por tirarse sobre él, no era posible que el cuerpo de un muchacho despertara tales deseos en su anatomía, el no era gay.

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, podía sentir como esperaba a que le hiciera compañía en la cama, de la nada, éste posó su mirada en un punto que Light no pudo descifrar; con curiosidad, siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del pelinegro enfocándose en su entrepierna. NO ERA POSIBLE. Había conseguido tener una erección solo mirando el cuerpo desnudo de un chico que había conocido la noche pasada.

El desconocido se levantó de la cama dándole una mejor visión de la parte delantera de su cuerpo, podía ver su miembro semi-erecto que lo llamaba a darle placer; levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del chico mirándolo fijamente, eran adictivos. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, lentamente vio como el otro se colocaba de cuclillas y detenía su rostro a la altura de su miembro, lo tomó con ambas manos y antes de meterlo en su boca le dedicó una mirada lasciva al castaño.

Light abrió los ojos, su mente le había pasado una mala jugada, maldijo por lo bajo y sin otra opción tomó su miembro palpitante entre sus manos, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos para tratar de volver a la fantasía que había compartido minutos antes con el pelinegro, poco a poco aumentó la velocidad sintiendo como estaba pronto a llegar al clímax hasta que, su cuerpo se liberó totalmente dejándole una sensación de satisfacción que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando tenía sexo con mujeres. Levantó su mano y miró el líquido blanquecino que caía de esta, era increíble, nunca antes se había corrido de esa manera teniendo fantasías con alguien.

...

**Muchas gracias por leer todo este capítulo. Seré muy feliz si recibo uno que otro review de su parte, quisiera que opinen de la historia, si les gustó o no, lo que sea. Gracias por todo! Espero contar con su continuo apoyo. n_n**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Interactuando

Light salió de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado durante el baño que tomó. Era imposible que él se hubiese corrido con la imagen de otro chico.

_"__Imposible"_ pensó para sí mismo, no puedo haber sentido algo por alguien así. Metido en sus pensamientos, Light terminó de cambiarse aún teniendo en mente al pelinegro que había llevado a su casa la noche pasada.

Sin nada importante que hacer, se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Descendió por las escaleras y caminó rumbo a la cocina pero, se detuvo. Había visto algo que le llamó la atención de sobre manera. El pelinegro se encontraba dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala y tenía el televisor prendido. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

_"__No, no es posible"_ pensó. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió rumbo a su destino.

Dentro de la cocina, empezó a preparar un desayuno que fuera lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. No tenía idea pero, había algo en ese chico que le hacía querer ser amable con él.

-Listo- dijo para sí mismo el castaño, que había terminado de preparar unos deliciosos hot cakes. Los colocó sobre un plato y dejó el plato sobre la mesa, al lado de varias otras cosas más que había preparado.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se recriminó.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo una extraña criatura de ojos rojos.

-Ryuk, eres tú- El shinigami asintió ante la afirmación de Light, tomo una manzana del frutero y se la comió- Deberías estar con Misa, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Me cansé de estar con la estúpida rubia, que por cierto, no está nada feliz de que la hayas dejado plantada- dijo el shinigami.

Light se quedó pensativo.

Era verdad, la noche anterior, por haber ayudado al pelinegro, había cancelado totalmente los planes que tenía con su novia. Misa Misa, su novia, definitivamente no estaría feliz con eso, siempre le recriminaba que nunca salían juntos y que fuera de la universidad ni siquiera parecían novios.

Definitivamente no parecían novios, a Light Yagami no le importaba tener una novia. El único motivo para estar con esa rubia descerebrada eran los ojos de shinigami que ella poseía. Nada más. Lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo era un peón más dentro de su juego. Una pieza que sacrificar para encontrar al famoso detective L y asesinarlo con su Death Note.

-¿Quién eres?- una voz desconocida sacó a Light de sus pensamientos.

Giró hacía donde había provenido la voz y lo vio. El pelinegro estaba parado en la puerta, se tallaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra cubría su gran bostezo.

-Buenos días- le dijo Light en un tono amistoso- ¿Dormiste bien?-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias- respondió el pelinegro- Todavía no me has dicho quien eres.

-Ah, claro. Disculpa, mi nombre es Light Yagami y cómo puedes ver, soy el dueño de este apartamento.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ryusaki-se acercó hasta el castaño y le extendió la mano

Light miró a Ryusaki acercarse a él, le extendió la mano y este, como buen anfitrión, le correspondió.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu apartamento?- siguió preguntando el pelinegro.

-¿No recuerdas? Ayer estabas borracho, te quedaste dormido sobre la barra, casi te caes, entonces decidí pagar tu cuenta y traerte para que descansaras.

El pelinegro no recordaba nada de lo dicho por el otro muchacho, pero debía ser cierto. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a estar en un departamento que no era el de él? Había descartado totalmente la situación en que ambos se hubiesen acostado al haber analizado su cuerpo pero, había algo que le dejaba la duda con respecto a castaño.

-¡Hey!- lo llamó el castaño- Por si te lo preguntas, no pasó nada entre nosotros. Ahora, siéntate a comer.

Con cierto recelo, Ryusaki se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento y con asombro observó el gran desayuno que el castaño había preparado.

-¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo?- preguntó entre curioso y emocionado al ver la cantidad de comida y dulces que había.

-Si. Puedes servirte lo que desees- invitó el castaño.

Ryusaki le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Light y segundos después de dispuso a comer. Light no podía quitar la vista de él, si verlo dormir ebrio era algo magnífico, el verlo despierto, feliz y comienzo dulces era algo que superaba por mucho la situación anterior.

-Así que ese es el motivo- el shinigami que todo este tiempo se había mantenido como un observador, rompió su silencio al notar como el poseedor de la Death Note miraba al otro chico. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que nunca había notado en los ojos de Light, ese brillo que le indicaba que los humanos habían caído ante algo peor que la muerte, el amor.

Light dejó de sonreír al momento de escuchar a Ryuk. No le había gustado para nada el tono que había usado el shinigami.

-Ten cuidado con él, Light. No queremos que interfiera en nuestros planes

El castaño no respondió, si respondiera seguramente se vería como un lunático que habla solo. Fingió no escuchar a Ryuk y se inclinó a tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Te gusta- añadió Ryuk- has desarrollado sentimientos por él, en una noche.

El castaño casi se atora al escuchar eso, había pasado el café de un solo trago para evitar escupirlo en la cara de su invitado pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelinegro

-S...si- respondió- No pasa nada

Ambos chicos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Terminaron de desayunar en total silencio. Ninguno le dirigía la palabra al otro. El pelinegro le preguntó si podía utilizar la ducha al castaño y este asintió. Mientras el lavaba los platos, Ryusaki podía aprovechar y darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol.

Ryusaki se desplazó al piso superior, dentro de la habitación se despojó de sus ropas. No llevaba otras así que, las dejó dobladas para volver a ponérselas luego de salir de la ducha.

El castaño, por otro lado, se encontraba lavando las cosas que habían quedado del desayuno. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que le había dicho Ryuk. _"Te gusta"_. No era posible. El amor solo le traería problemas. Se concentró en lavar los platos. Al terminar, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger la ropa del pelinegro, se la llevó para meterla a la lavadora no sin antes dejarle ropa de repuesto.

Ryusaki dejaba que el agua se deslizase por su cuerpo y mojase su cabello. Necesitaba olvidar. Quería creer que el agua se llevaría sus problemas y que de una manera u otra dejaría de sentir esa sensación de pesar que tenía. Recordó que esa no era su casa y terminó de ducharse.

Salió del baño, se acercó a la cama y no vio su ropa. En su lugar, notó un conjunto diferente al suyo, seguro que Light lo había dejado en repuesto a las suyas, ya que las de él estaban sucias. La amabilidad del castaño le hizo recordar aquello que tanto quería olvidar.

No pudo resistirlo más, se echó sobre la cama, escondió su rostro en la almohada y dejó que su llanto fluyera. Que toda su tristeza se diera a conocer, que saliera de su cuerpo sin que esta la retuviera más tiempo. Sintió a alguien que lo miraba desde la puerta. Light estaba ahí.

-Yo… perdón.- el castaño se dio media vuelta con la clara intención de salir de la habitación y dejar al pelinegro solo.

-No. No te vayas, Light- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos llorosos fijos en la espalda del castaño- Quédate conmigo.

El castaño no pudo hacer nada con respecto a la última frase, dio media vuelta y se acercó hacia la cama. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro, lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que este se apoyara en su pecho. El pelinegro continuó llorando, no podía evitarlo. Una de sus compañeras había muerto, muerto por él. Por su culpa.

Light se quedó en silencio. Sosteniendo a Ryusaki entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba llorando, sentía su cuerpo moverse por los espasmos del llanto. No sabía que hacer, solo podía tenerlo así. Demostrarle que estaba ahí. Ni una palabra de aliento se le ocurría para dársela al chico.

Poco a poco, Ryusaki se fue tranquilizando. Se sentía mejor, hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Se separó un poco de Light y lo miró, sus rostro estaban cerca. Muy cerca para ser dos chicos. Ambos se miraron, podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, sentían como su corazón se aceleraba, lentamente iban aproximando sus rostro pero…

DING DONG

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, habían tocado el timbre. Los muchachos se observaron sin que el sonido del timbre interrumpiera su momento; sin embargo, al parecer la persona que estaba en la puerta no era nada paciente. Se escuchó como el timbre sonaba un par de veces más y de ahí silencio.

Segundos más tarde, se escuchaban pasos en la escalera. La persona subía corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo alguien desde la entrada de la habitación.


	3. Misa Misa entra en acción

Misa Amane estaba totalmente enfadada con su novio. No solo la había plantado en esa noche tan fría, si no que no se había dignado ni a devolverle la llamada tras haberle colgado.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando ella había regresado a su apartamento, el shinigami que la había seguido por todos lados se acomodó en una de las esquinas de su habitación y esperó a que ella le dirigiera la palabra. La rubia estaba totalmente decepcionada, no solo había notado el poco interés de parte de su novio si no que había notado que este estaba en algún lugar divirtiéndose sin ella.

-¿Por qué, Light?- pensó en voz alta. - ¿Por qué no puedo ser la única que ocupa tu mente?

Misa se sentía desanimada, no importaba lo que ella hiciese, no lograba captar toda la atención de su novio. Light Yagami solo quería una cosa, convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo. No es que ella no comprendiese los objetivos de su novio, total, él era su salvador, aquel que la había librado de morir a manos del mismo asesino que mató a toda su familia.

Ryuk, el shinigami dueño de la Death Note que poseía Light, la observaba desde lejos.

-Mocosa ilusa- pensaba para sí mismo – Light solo la usará para no tener que sacrificar la mitad de su vida. En verdad que los humanos son seres muy interesantes.

-Si quieres ser la única para Light debes buscar la forma de facilitarle el camino – mencionó el shinigami, llamando así, la atención de la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Misa. La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos; para ella no había nada más importante que ganarse el amor incondicional de su caballero.

-Podrías encargarte de eliminar al detective que persigue a Light- mencionó como si fuese algo de lo más normal.

-Claro-la rubia había recobrado la esperanza perdida- Si mato a L, Light me lo agradecerá y se enamorará de mí. Sin duda es perfecto.

Misa Misa se había perdido en sus pensamientos, parloteaba incansablemente sobre lo agradecido que estaría Light, de como la trataría y de que hasta le propondría matrimonio. Exacto, para Misa Misa, todo eso era perfecto.

…

La mañana llegó, la rubia había despertado de mejor humor al tener el conocimiento de una nueva oportunidad para ser amada. Como siempre, se arregló con su tradicional estilo lolita y se sentó a tomar desayuno. Su celular había estado en silencio, cosa que le desagradaba totalmente.

La noche anterior había estado enfadada con Light por no devolverle la llamada, lo olvidó al centrarse en obtener su amor; sin embargo, ese sentimiento de enfado resurgió al darse cuenta que su novio no le había mandado ni un miserable mensaje para preguntarle cómo estaba o desearle un buenos días.

-Light, idiota- gritó a todo pulmón la muchacha. No soportaba el sentirse olvidada.

No pudiendo controlar su enfado, lanzó la vajilla que se encontraba sobre la mesa al suelo. No era típico de ella mostrar esas escenas violentas pero con el paso de los días se había vuelto más posesiva respecto a Light.

-¡Ryuk!-llamó la muchacha. Nadie le respondió.

Misa buscó con la mirada al shinigami que había estado en su habitación la noche anterior pero no lo encontró.

-¡Estúpido shinigami! ¡Estúpido Light! –fue lo único que dijo antes de coger su cartera y salir de su hogar.

Se colocó sus gafas negras y caminó entre la multitud. A pesar de estar con una expresión neutra en el rostro se podía sentir su enfado a más de dos kilómetros a la redonda.

_Más le vale tener una buena excusa. No voy a dejar que me deje plantada esperando en el frio por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra. La vez anterior a esa fue por un trabajo de la universidad. ¿Es que acaso yo no soy más importante que esos tontos trabajos? Además, para que quiere aprobar esas materias tan engorrosas si él pronto será el dios de todo el mundo._

Misa se quejaba internamente de todo aquello que le molestaba, no solo eso, si no que se planteaba preguntas a las cuales no hallaba las respuestas. Llegó a la casa de Light, sin ningún inconveniente. Se paró delante de la puerta y tocó el timbre.

…

Esperó por un rato; sin embargo, nadie le abrió. Era raro que nadie abriera, siempre había alguien en la residencia Yagami. Los segundos pasaban y nadie se dignaba a abrirle la puerta. Misa pensó por unos minutos; finalmente, recordó que casi toda la familia (obviando a Light) había partido de vacaciones.

Aprovechando la situación y pensando que Light se encontraba totalmente solo, decidió usar la copia de la llave que en algún momento había conseguido. No era muy difícil; cuando Light se centraba en hacer justicia no había nada más en el mundo que le importara. Una tarde, mientras Light escribía en la Death Note, Misa había extraído las llaves de la casa Yagami y las había hecho copiar.

Misa sacó las susodichas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, se adentró tratando de guardar el mayor silencio posible, en el transcurso de sacar sus llaves, pensó que guardar silencio era algo muy tonto, teniendo en cuenta que la familia de su amado se había ido de vacaciones y que por eso Light tenía toda la disponibilidad del tiempo para castigar asesinos.

Estaba en la escalera, caminando despacio para no hacer ruido; sin embargo, eso no le importó cuando escucho un sollozo proveniente del segundo piso. ¿Acaso Light la estaba engañando? No era posible. Y si era así, Light se la iba a pagar.

Subió las escaleras, corriendo. Los sollozos se hacían más frecuentes y las palabras de aliento de Light le llegaban a los oídos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó apenas llegó a la habitación, no había visto de quienes se trataba pero poco le importaba.

…

Misa había entado en la habitación, esa tipa era insistente en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ryusaki levantó la mirada al escuchar a alguien hablar, la voz había sido de una fémina por lo que Light no había podido ser el responsable.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, vio a una chica rubia de tamaño promedio, vestía un atuendo estilo gothic lolita y llevaba parte de su cabello amarrado en dos colitas. A simple vista la muchacha podía pasar como una muchacha agradable y hermosa; sin embargo, una vez abierta su boca era suficiente para que todos a su alrededor desaparecieran.

-Misa, ¿qué haces acá? – Light fue el primero en hablar, había estado tan cerca de probar los labios del pelinegro que se encontraba frustrado al no haberlo logrado.

- No respondías mis llamadas – respondió la rubia con su típico tono chillón de voz- ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu novia no te respondiese las llamadas? ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuese yo quién no hubiese aparecido en nuestra cita de anoche? – _es verdad_ pensó Light, _esta tipa es una verdadera molestia. Si no fuera porque es un peón de vital importancia en mi juego la mataría ahora. _

Light quería gritarle que se fuera, quería mandarla a la mierda. No había pasado desapercibido el cambio de expresión que había sufrido Ryusaki al escuchar que Misa era su "novia". Maldita rubia, no solo había arruinado su beso con el pelinegro si no que ahora frustraba cualquier intento de ligue.

Espera. ¿Intento de ligue? ¿Eso significaba que a Light le interesaba el pelinegro en un sentido romántico?

Imposible.

-Tienes razón, Misa. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte- respondió el castaño tratando de olvidar por un momento sus pensamientos internos – Sin embargo, te agradecería mucho que salieras de la casa. Estoy con un invitado y sería de mucha ayuda que no nos molestaras en este momento.

-Hahahhaha- el shinigami que en un inicio se había comportado como un simple espectador comenzó a reír – Eso fue magnífico, Light.

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó la rubia. El reclamo había sido más para el shinigami que para el castaño; sin embargo, al ignorar su presencia, Ryusaki había pensado que estaban por iniciar una pelea de novios.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Light- Ryusaki se sentía incómodo. No solo le había afectado la noticia de que Light tuviera novia. Bueno, si se ponía a reflexionar, sería raro que no la tuviera; sin embargo, no lograba entender del todo sus sentimientos. Se supone que recién se habían conocido, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía ese dolor en el pecho desde que escuchó que la rubia era su novia?

-No te preocupes, Ryusaki. Misa ya se va- el castaño hablaba con frialdad. La rubia sabía que había hecho mal. Light la estaba mirando de mala manera, no era su mirada llena de cariño si no una de odio y profundo desprecio.

Light no soportaba más. Se paró de la cama, fue hasta donde estaba la rubia, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía la entrada de la casa. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta y la sacó como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. La rubia no había reclamado en todo el trayecto, el asombro no la había dejado; sin embargo, al verse en la calle su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y empezó a gritar.

-¡Cállate, Misa!- gritó enfadado Light –Eres muy molesta

-Pero, Light... ¡tú no puedes hacerme esto!-la rubia estaba al borde del llanto, para algo le iban a servir sus clases de actuación.

-Escucha, Misa. No quiero tener problemas, por favor vete- Light trataba de ser lo más amable posible con la rubia, la necesitaba y no iba a dejar que su plan se derrumbara por una escena de celos.

-No puedes botarme, Light. Soy tu novia, debería tener prioridad sobre tus amigos- Misa empezó a llorar, todo se lo gritaba entre sollozos. Light trataba de separarla, ya que, en algún momento, se había abrazado a él.

_Soy tu novia_, esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Light.

-Terminamos, Misa-las palabras salieron de su boca como si fueran puñales.

-¿Qué?-la rubia estaba estupefacta

-Hemos terminado, Misa. Odio a las chicas tontas y ruidosas- Light la apartó de su lado y se metió en su casa.

El castaño subió las escaleras ignorando el ruido que provenía de afuera de la casa, la rubia estaba golpeando la puerta como si se le fuera la vida en ello. No solo eso, si no que estaba armando tal nivel de escándalo que solo era cuestión de minutos que la policía llegara para llevársela.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Light?- Ryuk que había estado observando la discusión de los muchachos, sabía que la decisión de terminar con Misa había surgido a raíz del pelinegro que se encontraba en la recámara del humano llamado Light Yagami.

Éste no respondió, su voz era fácilmente audible para Ryusaki y no podía dejar que él se percatara de que algo malo pasaba.

-Problema resuelto- dijo el castaño, adentrándose en la habitación y sentándose al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Todo está bien?- el detective estaba algo asombrado. Nadie que pelea con su novia luce tan feliz.

-Si- Light no podía dejar de sonreír. Al fin se había librado de esa molesta chica y podía permitirse hacer avances con el sensual pelinegro que estaba a su costado.

No es que Light no lo hubiese notado pero, ya varias veces, había considerado que era gay. Era lo más lógico, cuando estaba en el colegio nunca se había sentido atraído por la fina figura de las niñas, sino, más bien por algunos compañeros de facciones finas. Era lo mismo en la universidad, había salido con Misa solo por satisfacer el morbo general, nada más.

-¿Qué pasó con tu novia?- la pregunta de Ryusaki lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Terminé con ella y la boté de la casa- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ryusaki no sabía cómo reaccionar, Light acababa de decir que había terminado con su novia, todo debido a una disputa por su culpa. Todas esas emociones eran confusas; por un lado, estaba la culpa al saber que era el causante de dicha ruptura, no directamente pero intuía que Light no había asistido a su cita por ayudarlo, y por otro, porque su corazón latía de una manera extraña a la normal.

Su mente estaba hecha un lio, como detective él nunca había tenido que experimentar este tipo de situaciones. Normalmente cuando se sentía confundido era por algún caso, y en lo único que se concentraba era en aquellos datos que lo llevarían a descubrir al culpable; sin embargo, ahora era diferente, no tenía datos, si no emociones, no había crimen, solo culpable.

-¿Estás bien? Tus mejillas están rojas- preocupado, Light había acercado su rostro de una manera muy peligrosa al rostro de Ryusaki.

Ryusaki no respondió, simplemente, en un impulso, se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los de Light, ambos por fin tenían su tan ansiado beso.


	4. Reflexiones

Todo era tan inverosímil. El detective se había acercado uniendo sus labios con los del castaño en algo poco más que un simple beso. Cualquiera que pudiera apreciar la situación desde afuera, notaría la atmósfera de enamorados en la que estaban atrapados ese par; sin embargo, dentro de ella, era otra historia.

Aún con los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos propios, Light optó por abrir los ojos. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. El chico lucía totalmente irreal, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas le daban un aura de inocencia y candidez que nunca había visto en alguna otra persona. Observar aquel rostro solo provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo y se detuviera en el corazón.

Para cuando el beso terminó, ambos chicos estaban pasando por un bombardeo interno de emociones. Ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. El silencio que había surgido luego de aquel beso era interrumpido, solo, por el tic tac de reloj. Parecía que el alma de ambos hombres había dejado de lado su cuerpo terrenal para alcanzar algo muy cercano al séptimo cielo.

El primero en reaccionar, fue el castaño. No es que nunca hubiese besado en su vida, habiendo tenido de novia a Misa podía asegurar que había experimentado muchas más cosas de las que quisiera aceptar.

-Eso fue intenso- bromeó el shinigami desde un lago de la habitación.

Por pura costumbre, el castaño lo ignoró olímpicamente y centró toda su atención en el pelinegro que aún continuaba en la posición en que lo había dejado, es decir, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, las mejillas sonrosadas y una mano sobre sus labios cubriéndolos tímidamente.

Al menor movimiento realizado por el castaño, el detective despertó de su ensoñación y lo miró totalmente asustado.

No podía creer aquello que acaba de hacer, la mente de Ryusaki era todo un lío en ese mismo instante. Nunca se había preocupado por tener que lidiar con emociones, las emociones no eran, normalmente, parte de su mente, ni algo a lo que le diera mucha importancia; sin embargo, ahora estaba tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a todas aquellas ideas extrañas que se formaban en su mente.

Justo ahora, a su mente se le había dado la grandiosa idea de tornarse irracional y mandar un impulso a todo su cuerpo indicando que debía besar a Light Yagami, aquel chico que había conocido no hace más de doce horas y que, dramáticamente, acababa de terminar con su novia por su culpa.

Ryusaki se maldijo internamente. Si alguien que lo conociera hubiese visto esa muestra de afecto de su parte, definitivamente, lo hubiesen encerrado en algún lugar alegando que estaba enfermo o por último, le hubieran hecho pisar un hospital psiquiátrico temiendo por la poca cordura que le quedaba al detective.

Light se quedó observando fijamente al pelinegro, parecía que este estaba enfrascado en una muy importante batalla mental y él no quería ser el causante de que terminara antes de tiempo. Por otro lado, el también debía pensar en que iba a hacer ante cualquiera de las reacciones que pudiera tener el detective.

No solo había besado a un chico, chico que había conocido la noche pasada encontrándolo en un evidente estado de ebriedad, si no que había terminado con su "novia", aquella que le brindaría la ventaja dentro del juego que nosotros conocemos como vida.

El moreno soltó un suspiro llamando, así, la atención del castaño que hacía segundos acababa de besar. Ambos muchachos se observaron fijamente, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente como para romper el hechizo de silencio del que habían caído presos.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- la voz del shinigami fue la encargada de sacar a Light de aquel encantamiento.

El castaño tragó inconscientemente y justo cuando abría la boca para decir algo, un sonido lo interrumpió.

Ambos chicos cambiaron de víctima. Ahora era el celular del pelinegro el que recibía toda la atención. Ryusaki miró al castaño implorando privacidad, Light entendió a la perfección lo que aquellos ojos le querían transmitir y con un solo asentimiento se deslizo fuera de la habitación hacía la cocina.

El shinigami iba detrás de él, sabía que le iba a preguntar por todo aquello y que no se libraría de las burlas y preguntas incómodas provenientes de aquel fantástico ser.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, esperando a que la criatura empezara a hablar.

-Interesantes criaturas, los humanos- empezó su diálogo el shinigami

Light no respondió, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?- preguntó el dios- Misa era importante para derrotar a aquel detective que te va a empezar a investigar.

-Lo se- fue todo lo que salió de los labios del castaño.

Él lo sabía, sabía que necesitaría los ojos de shinigami que poseía Misa, eran parte de vital de sus planes si no quería arriesgarse a hacer el trabajo de campo el mismo.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir el perdón de la muchacha y aún así poder estar con el pelinegro. Tendría que encontrar alguna forma de mantenerlos a salvo, de recuperar a la rubia y luego de usarla, asesinarla. Una sonrisa maniática se formó en el rostro del castaño, sus ojos, tapados por sus manos, se abrieron para hacer notar la determinación y fe que tenía el chico en su plan.

A un lado, Ryuk esbozaba una sonrisa sádica. Nada lo hacía más feliz que descubrir que su diversión no había terminado debido a ese sentimiento llamado amor. Oh, no. Definitivamente los humanos eran sus criaturas favoritas, además de tener unas excelentes y deliciosas manzanas.

…

Misa se encontraba sentada en un parque.

Luego de que Light la botara tan humillantemente de su casa, la joven modelo y actriz había vagabundeado sin rumbo fijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Cuando se cansó de caminar, notó que se encontraba cerca al parque de su universidad, aquel a donde Light y ella iban a descansar.

-¿Por qué, Light?- le preguntó la actriz al viento.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, esperando que la respuesta llegara, pero no fue así.

Su mirada se centró en la nada.

_Light, está muy equivocado si cree que se librará de mi, _pensó la muchacha. _Ahora, tengo que idear un plan, yo se que Light aún me ama. Él es mi caballero después de todo, él me necesita y yo a él. Eso es, lo más probable es que ese chico sepa algo sobre el detective que quiere detener a mi Light y es por eso que lo mantiene cerca. Mi caballero es tan listo, _sonrió ante su idea, _pero, aún así debió haberme avisado, podría haber fingido que nuestra "ruptura" me dolía. _

-Hablaré con él después- y con una sonrisa en el rostro, la muchacha partió rumbo a su pequeño apartamento, en donde esperaría pacientemente la llamada de su caballero.

…

Mientras tanto, el hogar de los Yagami se había convertido en el espacio de una recién formada pareja. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la tarde. Habían preparado un poco de comida para cuando tuvieran hambre, su plan, era permanecer dentro del hogar del castaño, disfrutando del relajante ambiente de la casa; sin embargo, la mente de dicho muchacho era todo menos relajante.

_Tiene que haber una forma de traer a Misa de vuelta. Pero, ¿cómo? Necesitaré una buena excusa, aunque, siendo Misa supongo que con decirle que la amo basta; sin embargo, debo ser cuidadoso, Ryusaki no puede darse cuenta de nada. Recién ahora hemos formado una relación, y aunque parezca muy apresurado, estoy seguro de haberlo juzgado bien y saber que es el indicado, más adelante, él gobernará conmigo el nuevo mundo que estoy por crear. _

El pelinegro observaba al que era, ahora, su enamorado. Se veía distraído, distanciado, no le tomó mucha importancia. Analizar las emociones cotidianas era algo que recién estaba aprendiendo a hacer y no lo creía tan necesario ni importante como sería analizar las emociones de un criminal en alguno de sus casos.

Ryusaki se sobresaltó, algo en su bolsillo se movía. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, hasta que pudo notar que era su celular. Miró a Light como pidiendo disculpas y se fue a la cocina. Ninguno de los muchachos notó que el shinigami iba detrás del pelinegro.

-Aquí, Ryusaki- dijo el pelinegro, tratando de guardar una postura normal y que no luciera sospechosa.

Sabía que nadie lo observaba, pero aún así no podía confiarse demasiado, ni siquiera ante Light.

-No hemos encontrado nada relevante estos días- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Nada relevante?- el pelinegro replicó. Para ellos, nada era relevante si no tenía sangre. -¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Kira no ha tomado ninguna víctima en estos pocos días, al menos ninguna del tipo criminal- añadió sabiendo que la muerte de la compañera del famoso detective había sido a causa del sádico ese.

-¿Kira ha estado inactivo?- una exclamación de asombro salió de su boca- Bien- dijo una vez recuperó la compostura- Avisen me si hay algo nuevo.

Colgó el aparato y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos laterales. El detective se quedó estático en medio de la cocina, sus manos se contrajeron en un fuerte puño al punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Por un momento había olvidado la muerte de su compañera, por un momento la felicidad al lado de Light lo había cegado, pero era hora de ponerse en marcha. Si el sádico de Kira se había detenido, no podía significar nada bueno. Además, ahora que tenía a alguien a quien amar, necesitaba proteger a esa persona. Ryusaki no quería pensar en que sucedería si Kira se llegara a enterar que Light era su amante. Tenía que detenerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras el joven pelinegro retomaba su rumbo a la sala, en donde se encontraba su novio, el shinigami no podía dejar de retorcerse de risa en el piso de la cocina.

-Estos humanos son más interesantes aún- dijo sin parar de reír- Quien diría que su pequeño amante sería su peor enemigo, ahora me pregunto, ¿qué harás cuando sepas la verdad, Light Yagami?

Ryusaki se quedó de pie ante Light, este lo miró sorprendido.

-Light, necesito irme- no era la mejor despedida que había tenido en mente, pero era la más simple. Y eso era parte del detective, siempre decir lo simple y nunca irse por las ramas.

-¿Problemas en casa?- preguntó Light con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelinegro asintió, no podía decirle a su novio que se tenía que ir porque debía resolver el famoso caso del asesino en serie Kira.

-No hay problema- asintió el castaño- Puedes regresar luego, o contactarme al móvil- Se paró del sillón en donde se encontraba y tomando por la cintura al pelinegro lo besó.

El beso no era nada comparado al primero, este era profundo, lleno de pasión y cargado de deseo. Una vez liberados sus labios, el pelinegro no pudo evitar su sonrojo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidió.

Ahora que el detective había desaparecido, Light tenía toda la disponibilidad de su casa para pensar. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha, ya se había tomado muchas vacaciones. No había asesinado a nadie en todo el fin de semana, y era necesario recordarle al mundo que él, Kira, estaba ahí para liberar al mundo de los criminales.

Tomó el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa y marcó un número familiar.

-Misa, necesitamos hablar.


	5. Engaños

Ahora se encontraba en un café ubicado en el distrito comercial, sus ojos iban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol de marca, su cabello estaba decorado con sus típicas dos colas y sobre ellas unos pequeños lazos que hacían juego con su atuendo. Cogió la taza que se encontraba sobre su mesa y bebió un poco del contenido. Miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y suspiró, era la tercera vez que miraba dicho aparato y aún no llegaba aquel que la había citado.

Pasaron un par de minutos logrando hacerla sentir más impaciente. Bebió otro trago y cerró los ojos. Al rato escuchó como la silla que se encontraba frente a ella era removida, anunciando que alguien había tomado asiento en su mesa.

-Hola preciosa- dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio.

La muchacha lo miró a través de los lentes de sol, no era quien esperaba.

-Pierde te- se escuchó una voz detrás de dicho muchacho.

El rubio volteó la mirada hacía el dueño de la voz, Light Yagami se encontraba detrás suyo y mostrándole una de sus más fieras miradas.

-Light- la muchacha nombró a su amado con una emoción poco sutil.

El rubio notó la situación, y, dando la batalla por perdida, desapareció.

La muchacha no podía estar más feliz, su exnovio la había defendido de aquel tipejo, lo que significaba que aún tenía una gran posibilidad de volver a estar con su caballero enamorado.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Misa- habló el castaño mostrando una de sus más cálidas, pero fingidas, miradas.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- mintió la rubia.

La verdad, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de su amado caballero, había corrido rumbo al punto de encuentro. Su emoción era palpable y huía por cada poro de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

-Misa, yo...- el castaño dudó por un segundo. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente aquello que le iba a decir a la rubia.

-No te preocupes, Light- la muchacha interrumpió con una gran sonrisa – Estoy segura que todo eso fue parte de un plan. ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso ese chico tiene algo que ver con aquel detective? –dijo bajando un poco la voz.

Light sonrió para sus adentros. La estúpida muchacha le había dado la excusa perfecta y él no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Así es Misa- dijo Light con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo. –Ryusaki está relacionado de alguna manera, pero aún no se en que forma. Es por eso que debo acercarme a él de esa manera.

-Pero- la rubia se escandalizó - ¿No te parece repugnante tener que besarlo? Debe haber otra forma, mi caballero.

El castaño formó un puño debajo de la mesa, lo único que le parecía realmente asqueroso era tener que soportar los besos de la rubia, tener que haber soportado sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, eso era lo verdaderamente asqueroso. Besar a Ryusaki era diez mil veces mejor, incluso eso se quedaba corto. No podía comparar la sensación de esos dulces labios con nada en el mundo.

La rubia miró como Light se perdía en sus pensamientos. Tomó su mano y lo llamó. Se sentía culpable, lo más probable era que el castaño estuviera recordando lo que tenía que hacer con el pelinegro y se estuviera sintiendo asqueado en ese momento.

-Light – la modelo usó su más dulce tono de voz – Tranquilo, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Yagami salió de su ensueño y miró a la rubia.

-Gracias por comprender, Misa. Me gustaría que volviésemos a nuestra relación. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar contigo. – El estómago casi se le revolvía de pronunciar aquellas palabras pero se esforzaba en mantener esa sonrisa.

La joven sonrió mostrando su conformidad y procedió a darle un beso en los labios. El castaño correspondió imaginando que dicho beso provenía de cierto pelinegro y no de la rubia tonta.

...

-Amo Ryusaki – Watari había hecho aparición en la sala del apartamento. - ¿Le sucede algo?

-No- el detective respondió de manera cortante. No quería hacerlo, pero su voz había salido de esa manera.

Desde que había llegado, el pelinegro no había podido olvidar el momento que había compartido con el castaño. Le parecía que aún podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos propios y eso solo lograba que su mente se confundiera más.

Watari lo miraba desde un lado de la habitación. Se preocupaba por su joven amo como si se tratara de su propio hijo y verlo en ese estado solo lo hacía sentir más inútil como mayordomo. Dejó de lado sus preocupaciones y procedió a informarlo todo lo que habían investigado mientras el detective no había estado presente.

El pelinegro asintió y se detuvo observando todas las pistas que tenía reunidas hasta ese momento. No eran muchas y por ahora solo sabía que el asesino se encontraba en esa parte de Japón; sin embargo, eso no lo desanimaba, solo hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el reto que le imponían.

-Estaré afuera, Watari. Avísame si hay alguna novedad.

El tono del pelinegro podía haber sonado monótono para todo aquel que no fuera su mayordomo. Watari asintió levemente y las dudas inundaron su mente, Ryusaki jamás había ido a tomar un paseo cuando tenía un caso sin resolver y mucho menos lo habría dicho con ese tono expectante de voz.

Para cuando el mayordomo logró dejar sus dudas atrás, su protegido ya había desaparecido de la habitación llevándose con él un par de pastelillos.

...

Luego de dejar a Misa en su apartamento, el castaño había huído rumbo al supermercado esperando poder comprar todos los dulces que existiesen en la tienda. Había notado que Ryusaki disfrutaba mucho de los pastelillos, así que aprovechó para comprar un cheesecake de fresas entero.

Dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa de la cocina y procedió a guardar todo. Aún no superaba que había sido capaz de besar a un chico, y no solo eso, si no también se había corrido con su imagen.

-Light, ¿no has olvidado tu deber, verdad?- Ryuk habló desde algún lado de la habitación.

La calidez de la mirada del castaño desapareció totalmente. El sujeto frío y calculador había tomado posesión de su mente. A raíz de lo sucedido con su pelinegro había olvidado por completo su misión, convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes- el castaño le habló a la nada mientras seguía acomodando cosas- El primer paso está dado. La rubia estúpida se conformará con saber que aún seguimos jugando a los noviecitos y una vez que ella me ayude a acabar con el detective que se mete en mi camino, podré deshacerme de ella.

Sus hombros empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se vieron opacados por una ligera sombra y de repente... su voz se dejó oír. La risa había brotado de sus labios. Una risa maníaca que dejaba notar la poca lucidez que le quedaba. Una risa que anunciaba demencia.

El shinigami rió desde su escondite.

Light paró de reír al escuchar como su compañero copiaba su acción. Que un shinigami riera no era una buena señal. Algo debía saber ese ser sobrenatural. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Abrió la boca para intentar sacar información, cuando el timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro se encontraba a las afueras de la residencia Yagami. No había tenido la intención de ir pero sus pies se habían dirigido hasta allá sin que él lo notara. Su pose desgarbada, con las manos en los bolsillo tal vez no era la mejor forma de esperar a tu novio, pero para Light que el pelinegro se mantuviera en esa posición era lo más encantador del mundo.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a conversar en la sala de la residencia familiar. Disfrutaban de su momento a solas y reían mientras compartían experiencias. El pelinegro mantenía un constante sonrojo debido a que todo era nuevo para él, desde contar sobre su vida, hasta reír por las ocurrencias de su ahora novio

El castaño disfrutaba como su novio reía, sin preocupaciones o algo que le pudiera perturbar. Eso solo aumentó su resolución. _Debo hacerlo. No hay duda de que debo convertirme en el dios del nuevo mundo, solo así Ryusaki podrá vivir en un mundo tranquilo. Te encontraré L. Juro que te mataré_.

Mientras tanto la cabeza del pelinegro era otro dilema. _No me rendiré. Vengaré la muerte de mis compañeros y libraré a este mundo de una escoria como tú, Kira. _

"_Es hora de que la justicia actúe. Y esa justicia, soy yo_." Pensaron ambos muchachos.


	6. Investigaciones

El caso Kira iba avanzando, lentamente, pero avanzando. Habían pasado semanas desde que el detective no había visto a su novio y le parecía que habían pasado más de una eternidad separados. Curiosamente, el castaño también había alegado estar ocupado con sus trabajos de la universidad, por lo cual no podría ver al pelinegro.

-Ryusaki- la voz de Watari lo sacó de su mundo de ensueños.

El pelinegro enfocó la vista en su fiel cuidador.

-Los detectives japoneses han llegado- dijo señalando con una mano hacía la sala de estar.

Hacía un par de días que Kira había matado a más prisioneros; eso carecería de importancia si no fuese porque el asesino había estado inactivo por un largo tiempo. Dos semanas, dos semanas había sido el tiempo que Kira había estado de "vacaciones". Dos semanas en las que él, había estado a la espera de un nuevo movimiento de parte de su enemigo.

No contento con cometer tales asesinatos, la noche anterior Kira había entrado a la base de datos de la policía japonesa y había seleccionado un pequeño grupo de trabajadores que se encontraban a cargo de su caso y los había asesinado.

Aunque… pensar que Kira había sido lo suficientemente listo como para entrar a la base de datos de la policía japonesa no era lo que más le intrigaba, si no el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho. _¿Y si era un trabajo interno? ¿Si Kira en realidad era alguien que trabaja ahí? ¿De qué otra manera habría logrado conseguir la contraseña?_

Cada segundo su mente se llenaba de nuevas preguntas. Cada una daba paso a una posible respuesta y esta finalizaba en nuevas preguntas que el detective no podía responder. Por Esa razón, había decidido reducir el número de investigadores del caso, y hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda dentro de sus familias.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo el pelinegro a un grupo de 5 hombres, los cuales se encontraban sentados en unos cómodos sillones.

Los presentes voltearon sus cabezas hacía donde se encontraba el pelinegro, el asombro no se tardó en mostrar y muchos de ellos se quedaron expectantes a una explicación.

-Bienvenidos- repitió el pelinegro- Yo soy el famoso detective L- caminó hacía un sillón y procedió a sentarse de esa forma peculiar en que lo hacía- Pero, para que mi identidad no quede expuesta, pueden llamarme Ryusaki.

Así es, les estaba dando el mismo nombre que le había dado a su amado, pero eso ya era parte de él.

La incredulidad de los mayores seguía presente. El joven detective bebió un poco de el té que su Watari le había servido y espero a que hicieran algún comentario.

-Se preguntaran por qué los he reunido aquí- siguió hablando al ver que nadie exponía sus ideas- En vista del reciente ataque de Kira, he decido reducir al mínimo el número de miembros involucrados en este caso. Además, cada uno de ustedes y de sus familiares tendrá que ser sometidos a una rigurosa investigación en el caso de que decidan participar.

-¿Estás insinuando que este mocoso es el famoso detective?- habló uno de los policías que se encontraban presentes.

-Basta- el más viejo del grupo lo silenció- Le pido que nos disculpe emm…-dudo por unos segundos- Ryusaki. Estoy seguro que mi subordinado aquí presente no tenía la intención de ser imprudente.

El detective asintió aceptando su disculpa.

-Tal vez sea una indiscreción de mi parte pero, ¿por qué quiere investigar a nuestras familias? Entiendo que nos investigue a nosotros, ya que aún queda por ver si somos personas de fiar, pero, ¿por qué ellos?

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Es una buena pregunta señor…

-Yagami- respondió el mayor- Soy el oficial Yagami.

El detective abrió sus ojos y soltó el pastelillo que devoraba debido a la sorpresa. _Yagami. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? Claro, llevaba escuchando ese apellido desde hacía semanas, ese era el apellido de su Light. Lo que significaba que ese hombre era el padre de su amado._

Las mejillas de Ryusaki se tiñeron de un ligero color rosa, sentía la mirada de su suegro sobre él y eso no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, Ryusaki?- la pregunta del mayor lo desconcertó, era cierto, se encontraba en medio del trabajo y no podía perder la calma.

-Me disculpo- tosió ligeramente para aclarar sus ideas- Respondiendo a su pregunta señor Yagami- pronunció el apellido como pudo- Tengo una hipótesis, en donde lo más probable es que Kira sea alguien relacionado al departamento de policía, y más aún, alguien cercano a uno de ustedes. Por supuesto no estoy acusando a nadie de nada, solo es una probabilidad que debe tomarse en cuenta por el bien del caso.

…

-¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo correcto, Light?- preguntó la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en sus piernas.

-Claro que si, Misa. ¿Acaso dudas de mis órdenes?- replicó el castaño.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se quedó observando la belleza del castaño.

No podía estar equivocado, había hecho que la estúpida matara a un grupo del FBI en conjunto con la policía japonesa para así demostrarle a L que tan grande era su poder. Lo que era mejor, es que no tenían como descubrir que él había sido el culpable.

Aunque, aún así, algo le preocupaba. L no era como los imbéciles que trabajaban para su padre, no. Él era diferente, su cerebro parecía estar en una onda distinta, casualmente, la misma onda que él. Un digno rival había aparecido y más que enfadarlo, solo lograba motivarlo a realizar su labor.

El más grande problema era encontrar al prospecto de detective, no tenía pista alguna sobre su paradero y desde aquel accidente en que un reo se hiso pasar por él no quiso intentar algo más para encontrarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Light?- la rubia mostró la preocupación que tenía por su novio.

El castaño la miró con reproche, nada lo irritaba más en el mundo que la voz de pito que poseía la muchacha.

-Si, Misa. No te preocupes- tomó el celular entre sus manos y revisó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.- ¡Vete!-ordenó.

La muchacha se quedó estupefacta ante el tono empleado por su novio, pero aún así procedió a retirarse del departamento.

El mensaje recibido había sido escrito por Ryusaki. Light había botado a su supuesta novia al enterarse de que el pelinegro pensaba hacerle una visita esa misma tarde debido a que sus asuntos habían quedado solucionados de momento y podía disfrutar de un pequeño descanso.

…

Ryusaki iba caminando rumbo al departamento de su novio. La reunión con los investigadores japoneses había culminado mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en los métodos seguidos por el pelinegro e incluso intercambiaron ciertas dudas que los carcomían respecto al caso.

Por otro lado, había algo que le preocupaba y ese era Soichiro Yagami, el padre de su amado. Nunca esperó conocerlo de esa manera, mucho menos de que estuviera relacionado con el caso Kira, eso solo ponía a Light en calidad de sospechoso y no le gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a su novio.

_Son estupideces mías _pensó _no es posible que Light sea un asesino y mucho menos que sea Kira. No tendría porque serlo. No hay pruebas que lo demuestren. De todas formas, todas las familias serán investigadas, solo es algo de rutina. Estoy seguro que Light no es Kira. _Lanzó un suspiro y siguió caminando tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente; sin embargo, la duda ya se encontraba dentro de su cerebro y no se iba a ir por un buen tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al departamento de su novio. Tomó las llaves que se encontraban dentro de su pantalón e ingresó a la residencia.

-En la cocina- gritó el castaño al escuchar que la puerta era abierta.

Ryusaki se introdujo en la cocina y fue apresado por los brazos de su novio, quien al mismo tiempo se inclinaba hacía su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

El pelinegro sonrió ante la acogida y correspondió al beso.

-Jajajaja- la risa del shinigami hizo eco- Y pensar que hace unos momentos fingías amar a la rubia estúpida. Los humanos si que son criaturas extrañas.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron ante la falta de aire y se sonrieron mutuamente. Light ignoró a su compañero y enfocó toda su atención en su pareja.

-Light- el pelinegro necesitaba satisfacer su curiosidad de alguna manera- ¿Tu familia aún no regresa del viaje?

Esa pregunta se le había ocurrido al pelinegro en el trayecto hacía la casa del castaño. Era cierto que no se habían visto hace mucho pero en ninguno de los mensajes ni las llamadas intercambiadas había mencionado algo sobre su familia. Es más, dentro del departamento nada revelaba que habitara alguien además del castaño.

-Regresaron la semana pasada- respondió el castaño sin saber las intenciones de su novio.

-¿Tus padres no regresan hasta tarde entonces?- de otra forma eso podría parecer una insinuación pero, para el pelinegro, no era nada más que pura curiosidad.

El castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa.

-Normalmente mi madre para en casa, mi hermana llega después de la escuela y mi padre llega por la noche- no podía despegar la mirada del pelinegro, sus preguntas eran algo inusuales y no las podía dejar pasar en caso de que fueran una clara insinuación.

Ahora el pelinegro estaba más confundido, la información que le acaba de dar su amado era cierta; sin embargo, carecía de sentido. Según el castaño, su madre debía estar ahí, al igual que su hermana y el detective tendría que irse antes de que el padre de este llegara.

-Aunque no debes preocuparte, ellos nunca están acá. Normalmente se quedan en la residencia de mi familia- comentó el castaño. Había notado cierta incomodidad en el rostro del pelinegro y lo atribuyó al nerviosismo de cruzarse a algún miembro de su familia.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. El detective Yagami y Light no vivían juntos, eso demostraba el porqué Light nunca mencionaba a su familia; también significaba que ellos no mantenían una relación muy cercana por lo que Light quedaba, automáticamente, libre de sospechaba alguna sobre ser Kira.

Con esa conclusión en mente, el detective le dio un beso a su pareja y procedió a disfrutar tranquilamente de la película que habían colocado para distraerse.


	7. Fotos que engañan

El castaño observaba con satisfacción las noticias que eran presentadas en el gran televisor al centro de la ciudad. Hacía no mucho que él había comenzado su revolución. Quería crear un nuevo mundo, una utopía y para eso debía deshacerse de la escoria.

-Kira es tan genial- unas escolares comentaron mientras miraban atentas las noticias.

-Kira es el enviado de Dios para castigar a los delincuentes-

La gente lanzaba comentarios sobre las hazañas de Kira. Al parecer, el pueblo estaba de acuerdo con su forma de hacer las cosas y nada le causaba más satisfacción que eso.

Light Yagami siguió rumbo hacía el lugar en el que había sido citado. Se mezclaba entre la multitud y esperaba perder en ella a los oficiales que lo perseguían.

Hacía un par de días que Light había notado a dos personas muy cerca a él. Lo más sospechoso es que parecían estar en todos los lugares que el frecuentaba. Con cierta duda, le indicó al shinigami que observara a dichas personas. Para la noche de aquel día, el castaño había descubierto que eran enviados de la policía japonesa y que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba bajo vigilancia.

Sintiéndose un poco amenazado, había vuelto a ingresar a la base de datos de la policía para encontrar el motivo. Encontrando así, que los familiares de los encargados del caso se encontraban siendo vigilados en madera de sospechosos.

-Cariño- Misa se paró frente al muchacho sin éxito alguno. Así que, para llamar su atención, decidió abrazar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Suéltame Misa- murmuró el castaño mientras se zafaba del agarre de la muchacha- Vamos a tu habitación, tenemos cosas que discutir- le susurró al oído a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura y observaba por el rabillo del ojo que los oficiales se retiraban luego de tomarle una foto con la rubia.

…

_"__Tres nuevas víctimas son encontradas en las cárceles de Tokio. Todos mueren de un ataque al corazón" _

El pelinegro observó por última vez el titular de la prensa nipona. No hacía mucho, Kira había vuelto a las andadas y al parecer quería recuperar el tiempo perdido en las 2 semanas que había estado ausente.

Con cierta frustración y cansancio, el pelinegro tomó un panqué y se lo introdujo en la boca. Se le habían agotado las ideas y las pistas para encontrar a Kira. Lo peor era que las investigaciones que se les había realizado a los miembros del cuerpo policial no habían revelado nada y por ende lo más probable es que se cancelaran dichas actividades.

-Ryusaki- Watari apareció en la habitación con cierta cantidad de documentos- El señor Yagami se encuentra en el salón. Vino a dejar estos documentos.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar aquel apellido. Aún le costaba asimilar que estuviera trabajando con el padre de su novio y que su novio fuera uno de los sospechosos.

-Bien- tomó entre sus manos los archivos y comenzó a revisar uno por uno.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por las diversas líneas de los informes sin encontrar algo que hiciera un sospechoso en potencia a alguno de los investigados. Al parecer todo estaba en su lugar y eso significaba podría empezar a trabajar con aquellos oficiales lo más pronto posible.

…

Soichiro Yagami se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala del departamento del detective. Había ido a dejar el reporte más reciente de las investigaciones, esperando así, que todo su equipo (con sus respectivas familias) fueran liberados de toda sospecha.

No podía negar que le causaba cierta intriga el detective de nombre Ryusaki. La primera vez que se habían encontrado frente a él, no había podido omitir el hecho de que era muy joven para ser un detective de fama mundial. Observándolo detenidamente, no podría ser mayor que su hijo.

_Su hijo._

Hacía ya un tiempo que no veía a su primogénito. Desde que su viaje había finalizado, se había centrado por completo en el desarrollo del caso Kira y no había tenido tiempo disponible para visitarlo en su departamento; sin embargo, Light siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber cómo se encontraba a través de su madre y su hermana.

-Detective Yagami- la voz del menor resonó en su mente- Disculpe la demora- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el mueble individual que se encontraba situado frente al mayor.

-No hay problema. Solo vine a traerle los informes y preguntar si ya podía dar por cerrada la investigación.

El detective sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él. Cierta incomodidad lo había invadido; sin embargo, era incapaz de decir algo al respecto. Se detuvo a pensar el motivo de tal examen visual y lo único que le vino a la mente fue la forma en que se encontraba sentado. Sus pies sobre el mueble y él apoyado en ellos. Nada normal.

Con cierta vergüenza, cambió de posición y se sentó como se suponía que todo el mundo lo hacía. No quería parecer un bicho raro ante el padre de su novio.

Watari, que llevaba una fuente con pastelillos y dos tazas de té, se sorprendió ante el movimiento de su protegido. En todos sus años de vida, nunca había sido testigo de un cambio de postura de parte de su discípulo. Recuperando la compostura, dejó pasar el hecho y prosiguió con sus labores, dejando en la mesa el juego de té.

-Bien- tartamudeó al pronunciar la palabra- No he encontrado nada sospechoso entre los miembros de las familias y mucho menos en el equipo de investigación. Así que me gustaría empezar a trabajar lo más rápido posible con ustedes. Lo recomendable sería que estuvieran disponibles las 24 horas así que estaba pensando en que se quedaran en este departamento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ambos mayores se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Watari no podía creer que el joven detective hubiese propuesto compartir su piso con alguien más y mucho menos con un grupo de desconocidos. Por su parte, Soichiro se encontraba sorprendido de que tuvieran que llegar a ese punto para poder resolver dicho caso.

-Si usted considera que es necesario- habló Yagami- Contactaré al resto del equipo y pediré que vengan lo más pronto posible.

Con un leve asentimiento, el pelinegro dio por finalizada la conversación y con cierto recelo se encaminó a su habitación, con la preocupación de tener que convivir con su suegro.

No sabía porque había propuesto esa idea. Era consciente que la investigación requería esfuerzo, pero nunca pasó por su mente la opción de compartir su departamento las 24 horas del día. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con Soichiro Yagami? ¿Es que todos los Yagami tendrían esa influencia en él? Nunca había pasado por eso antes, y su mente se encontraba confundida más que nunca. Definitivamente todas esas emociones eran un completo problema.

-Algo te preocupa- Watari había seguido a su joven protegido y observó con detenimiento el cambio en sus expresiones.

Ryusaki no respondió ni se inmutó ante la afirmación del mayor. Se acomodó en su silla y encendió el ordenador para buscar más pistas.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el mayor lanzó un suspiro y salió de la habitación del detective. Tenía que preparar las habitaciones para cuando los policías llegaran.

…

Misa Amane no sabía que hacer para llamar la atención de su amado. Hacía horas que estaban en su habitación y no habían pasado más allá de un mínimo intercambio de palabras. Es más, para Light Yagami, ella no existía en absoluto.

-Light- la rubia trataba de cualquier manera llamar su atención. Se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa y lo llamaba desde su cama.

El castaño la miró de reojo y decidió ignorarla. Estaba ahí para trabajar, no para follársela.

-¿Crees que esto realmente sirva?- preguntó Ryuk.

-Debe servir- respondió- Mi padre está involucrado en la investigación. Así que por ahora debo fingir que actúo como lo haría alguien de mi edad. Una vez confirmen que no soy una amenaza, empezaré con la verdadera operación.

El castaño siguió con la vista enfocada en su Death Note, aquel cuaderno que le había caído una mañana y que ahora lo usaba para asesinar a todos los seres malos del planeta.

La rubia se recostó en su cama y enfocó su mirada en el techo. Había veces en que creía que su novio no la quería en absoluto, que solo la utilizaba, y la mantenía a su lado porque era conveniente. Pero luego esas ideas se esfumaban. Ella era una súper modelo, agraciada, muy bonita, muchos chicos se morían por estar con ella. Light definitivamente la amaba, solo que por ahora debía concentrarse en crear su nuevo mundo. Definitivamente esa era la razón.

…

Las horas pasaron sin que Ryusaki lo notara. La única forma en que lo notó, fue cuando Watari ingresó a su habitación para anunciar que el equipo de investigación al fin se encontraba completo. Con cierta pesadez en el cuerpo, salió y fue a recibirlos.

-Buenas noches- saludó con educación- Como le mencioné al señor Yagami- intentó no mirar al hombre- lo mejor que podemos hacer es trabajar todos juntos. Por el momento este será nuestro cuartel. Son bienvenidos a hacer uso de estas instalaciones y de retirarse a sus respectivos hogares cuando lo deseen. Por seguridad, sus huellas se agregaran al sistema de seguridad así podrán ingresar en cualquier momento. ¿Alguna duda?

Los hombres negaron sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó el jefe Yagami luego de dar por finalizada la conversación anterior.

-Ninguna - sentenció uno de los oficiales- Hemos traído el último reporte de…- revisó el nombre que se encontraba en el folder- Light Yagami.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Hacía días que no lo veía y se sentía realmente mal por eso. No era un experto, pero esa no era la forma de llevar una relación. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había pasado un tiempo investigando como eran las relaciones de enamorados.

El oficial abrió el sobre y procedió a revisar la información que estaba colocada. No existía nada que revelara que el muchacho, hijo de su jefe, fuera el famoso asesino. Siguió pasando las hojas y revisando las fotos hasta que llegó a la más reciente, en donde se veía al chico tomando de la cintura a una jovencita rubia.

-Que afortunado que es jefe, su hijo si que tiene suerte- dijo pasándole la foto a Soichiro- Ya me hubiese gustado tener una novia así de linda cuando era joven.

Ante la palabra novia, el pelinegro reaccionó y arrancó la foto de las manos del que se suponía era su suegro, dejando así, al mayor totalmente sorprendido.

Observó con detenimiento la foto.

Era cierto. Ahí estaba Light, tomando de la cintura a cierta muchacha rubia que reconoció como la ex novia del castaño. La muchacha sonreí y llevaba un juego de llaves en la mano, era obvio que iban a su casa. Con cierta tristeza, el pelinegro miró una última vez la foto. Ambos jóvenes lucían felices. _Light me engaña_ fue lo último que pensó el pelinegro antes de ver la foto deslizarse hasta el suelo.


End file.
